The Pharaoh's Servant
by I Know I'm A Dreamer
Summary: The Pharaoh had a servant girl who was his lover she died an untimely death, saving the pharaoh. However she was reincarnated. Atem yami
1. Chapter 1

The Pharaoh's Servant

Chapter 1.

Once upon a time, in ancient Egypt, there was a servant girl of the Great Pharaoh Atem had many servants. Among them was a strange looking girl named Isis.

She was a loyal servant, doing anything and everything within her power to make the Pharaoh happy.

Then one day, she saved his life by sacrificing her own. A plot between Marik Ishtar and Akhenaden to poison the Pharaoh had almost succeeded. And it would have, had she not discovered it. The strange subtle smell of the poison had reached her strong nose, and as the Pharaoh raised the goblet to his lips, she dashed forward, knocking the poisoned drink accidentally into her mouth.

She died as soon as it entered her mouth, dropping to the ground, her purple-blue eyes rolling back. The Pharaoh roared with rage. They had been lovers. But at the time, he knew not who had tried to kill him, more upset by the loss of Isis. He had-horrifying those who knew-planned to make her his queen.

A few locks of her long, beautiful black hair had curled at her collarbone. She looked as if she were simply sleeping, her tanned skin still looked healthy, her eyes had closed, those long lashes still curled. Her delicate and fine nose the same, her cheeks pink, lips full and red. She didn't even have kohl on, she was that lovely. It broke the Pharaoh Atem's heart that much more.

Centuries later, the Pharaoh was brought back by the Millennium Puzzle and a young boy named Yugi. Little did he know, Isis was back as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pharaoh's Servant

Chapter 2.

"I sense her, Yugi." Atem told Yugi. Atem had given Yugi the other half of his body already, as Atem had been restored to his Pharaoh body. "Sense who?" Yugi asked, looking up curiously. "My lover from Ancient Egypt. My servant girl Isis." "She was probably reincarnated so she's around the same age as you." Yugi said, playing with another puzzle as the Millennium Puzzle dangled around his neck. "No, she's a year younger." Atem said, glancing at the blue sky. "So she's . . . seventeen." Yugi said, pushing the puzzle he'd finished to the side and taking out a Rubix Cube.

Isis' Pov

After turning off my computer I sighed tiredly, pressing my fingers to my temple as I sat back. I leaned back, pushing the chair away from the desk. I smiled to myself as I remembered calling these kind of chairs "spinny" chairs. I smiled tiredly as I went to my room to get ready for bed. I'm a computer genius. I'd been working on a new game program for Kame Game Shop. I yawned, brushing my teeth and changing before I went to bed.

_"__Isis, __my __Isis, __you__'__re __alive!__" __I __raised __my __eyes __slowly __to __the __man __calling __me __before __kneeling __on __the __ground.__ "__Yes, __my __Pharaoh. __I __have __been __reborn __just __for __you.__" __I __was __wearing __a __servant __outfit? __From __Ancient __Egypt? __Oh __yes__.__.__. __I __used __to __dream __about __being __a __servant __in __Ancient __Egypt __all __the __time__.__.__. __I __had __a __father __that __was __the __Pharaoh__'__s __scribe, __my __mother __a __royal __seamstress__.__.__. __And __I __was __the __Pharaoh__'__s __lover.__He __made __me __so __happy__.__.__._


	3. Chapter 3

The Pharaoh's Servant

Chapter 3.

Isis' Pov

I walked into Kagome Game Shop, holding a silver briefcase. I had on jeans and a lacy dark blue blouse. "Hello?" I called out. "ATEM I THINK I FOUND HER!" the boy behind the counter shouted in the direction of the stairs, making me jump back into a defensive position. The boy looked at me; I smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head "Sorry. I'm paranoid. I instinctively go into defensive positions." I said, and glanced at the figure that stood at the stairs. I dropped to my knees, my briefcase on the ground (I'd put it down when I jumped back). "What're you-!" The boy behind the counter, whose name tag said he was Yugi, exclaimed.

"I am once again in your presence, Great Pharaoh." I said, a large (but not quite half of) my hair falling forward as I knelt. Pharaoh Atem-who I knew was also by the name Yami, (I still have a habit of calling him Pharaoh though he no longer rules Egypt)-rushed forward, gathering me in his arms. "Isis, my Isis." He said into my long and black hair. "You're back, with me." He said, looking in my face. "You look and even smell the same." He said, brushing his nose against my earlobe. I blushed "I have missed you, Pharaoh." I said, my arms hugging his waist.

"Our programmer's here-" Yugi's grandfather and owner of the shop paused when he saw the embrace Atem/Yami and I had, before his face softened. "The lovers' reincarnation." "Computer programmer?" Atem asked, pulling back slightly to look at my face. I blushed, lowering my eyes and feeling my eyelashes brush my cheeks. "Yes, my Pharaoh. I have graduated early from high school and have moved here to attend an advanced Japanese college." "You always were amazingly clever, my Isis." I blushed with pleasure "Thank you, my Pharaoh." "Should you come back later . . . ?" Yugi's grandfather asked. "I'm so sorry for getting sidetracked!" I said, bowing my head for a quick instant and pulling away from my love's embrace to get my briefcase. "I'll get the program right now!" I said, hurrying over to the counter. Atem smiled to himself and walked to me, watching as I opened my briefcase to demonstrate the program.

"That's . . . advanced." I heard Yugi's grandfather say in awe. My brow furrowed. "Is it? I thought it wasn't much, but perhaps I'm wrong." I said, tapping my temple in deep thought. "N-no it's fine! You needn't go into deep thought about it!" Yugi flustered. "But why shouldn't I? Hmm, such a question . . ." I said, wandering around the shop. "My Isis always was somewhat a philosopher." Atem said, bringing me out of my head. I laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head again. Amazingly, my hair quickly went back into place. "I think you deserve a bonus." Yugi's grandfather said. "Oh no! I couldn't possibly accept!" I said. "You've paid me more than enough already(they'd paid me in advance) and I don't need any-" "Isis," my Pharaoh said, coming from behind and holding me, making my eyes widen "they simply wish to help you and show you how much you matter. Would you decline this chance to let them show you?" he asked, his breath brushing against my neck. "I-" "Would you, Isis?" I blushed. "I'm sorry. I will accept the bonus." Yugi's grandfather smiled "Good!" he said, going behind the counter and getting an envelope with **Isis****' ****Bonus **written across it. "You planned to give me one from the beginning?" I asked, my mouth slightly parted in shock. "Isis." My Pharaoh muttered. I blushed, lowering my eyes again. I could feel Atem/Yami smiling against my hair, his lips softly brushing my hair, causing me to blush once again. He continued to smile "Shall we visit your home?" "My home is an apartment, my Pharaoh." He hummed, wondering why I was not getting the best of things. I bit my lip, attempting not to protest and saying he needn't worry about me. "I suppose your apartment will do for now." He said, unlinking one of his arms from my waist and picking up my briefcase-which no longer held the program-and led me to the door.

"I'm glad you can at least afford a decent car." Atem said, opening the passenger door for me. I slid in, and gently placed the empty briefcase he handed me in my lap. He then proceeded to go around the car and enter the driver's seat. I handed him the keys after we were both buckled up. He smiled at me, and blood rose to my cheeks. I lowered my eyes. He laughed and tilted my chin up with a finger-I raised my purple-blue eyes to his beautiful orbs. He leaned forward, I lifted my chin so my lips reached his. It was a sweet kiss. It was only sweet, with no passion as we didn't want to get (him) aroused in my car.

When we got to my nicer-than-most apartment building and locked the car, Atem immediately led me to the one I told him was my apartment. He unlocked it with my keys and carried me in bridal-style. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He then proceeded to carry me to my bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pharaoh's Servant

Chapter 4.

Isis' Pov

I smiled at my Pharaoh as he came into the kitchen. I was at the stove, finishing the strawberry pancakes I'd made. The brass pitcher holding the maple syrup I'd made stood at the counter. My Pharaoh smiled back at me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I blushed faintly, happily. "It smells delicious, Isis." I smiled "Thank you." We sat down and he talked to me and I him, each wanting to know more about the other.

A.N. Sorry it was so short. I'm kinda outta ideas at the moment for this story. ^.^


End file.
